love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful Rush
Wonderful Rush 'is μ’s fifth single released on September 5, 2012 on both CD and DVD. It is also included in ''μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kawada Takao. Track Listing '''Regular Edition (LACM-4979) 'CD/DVD' #Wonderful Rush #Oh,Love&Peace! #Wonderful Rush (Off Vocal) #Oh,Love&Peace! (Off Vocal) # # # # Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dan-dan kokoro Dan-dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan-dan susumu Dan-dan hajikeru Mirai o shikkari mite! (Hi hi, susume! mada mada Let's go!! Hi hi, susume! hora hora Let's go!!) Daiji na koto wa nandakke? Chiisana doryoku ga asu o tsukurunda Ima o aishite butsukarou! Sonna ikioi de zutto isshoukenmei nanda yotte (Isshoukenmei nanda yo zutto!) Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) Hashireba ii sa (Genkai shiranai All right?) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikou yo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki o shinjite haruka tooku no niji dakedo... sou, kitto tsukande! (Hi!!) Dan-dan kokoro Dan-dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan-dan susumu Dan-dan hajikeru (Hi hi, susume! mada mada Let's go!! Hi hi, susumu yo!) Mirai o tsukamaete! Jinsei kibun de jougesayuu unmei toki ni kyuutenkai Saitei↓ Saikou↑ Saidai↑ Saishin↑ Let's go! tooku ni Super jump!! Nande darou ne fushigi da yo Tanoshii to kanjiru kono toki wa Shunkan no you de eien no you da ne Issho ni tobou Dan-da-Dan-Dan! Daijida yo (Nandakke?) Chiisana doryoku (Sou datta!) Ima ga suki de (Ai nanda?) Butsukarunda (Sou nanda!) Ikioi yoku ne (Daitan ni?) Isshoukenmei (Sou datta!) Ikioi tsukete (Daitan ni?) Isshoukenmei da! Motto kimochi o wakari aitakute Tonari ni iru kimi itsu demo issho ni (Irukara) Issho ga ii ne (Shinpai iranai All right?) Hajimari no Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsunda Meguriau kisetsu shinsen na keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kirei na haruka tooku no niji dakara... saa, shuppatsu da yo! Wonderful... Wao! Dou shiyou ka? Dreams Come True Touzen Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder mada mada Let's go!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) Hashireba ii sa (Genkai sore nani? No thank you, OK!) Oh yeah (Shinpai iranai All right!!) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikou yo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki o shinjite haruka tooku no niji dakedo itsuka te ni suru Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsunda Meguri au kisetsu shinsen na keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kirei na haruka tooku no niji dakara... saa, shuppatsu da yo! Dan-dan Kokoro Dan-dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan-dan susumu Dan-dan hajikeru Mirai o shikkari mite! |-| Kanji= Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! (Hi hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!!　Hi hi,ススメ!ほらほらLet's go!!) 大事なことはなんだっけ? ちいさな努力が を作るんだ いまを愛してぶつかろう! そんな勢いでずっと一生懸命なんだよって (一生懸命なんだよずっと!) もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界しらない All right?) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界　探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて　遥か遠くの虹だけど…そう、きっとつかんで!(Hi!!) Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル (Hi hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!!　Hi hi,ススムヨ!) 未来をつかまえて! 人生気分で上下左右　運命ときに急展開 最低↓最高↑最大↑最新↑ Let's go! 遠くに Super jump!! なんでだろうね不思議だよ 楽しいと感じるこの時は 瞬間のようで永遠のようだね 一緒に跳ぼう Dan-da-Dan-Dan! 大事だよ (なんだっけ?) ちいさな努力 (そうだった!) いまが好きで (愛なんだ?) ぶつかるんだ (そうなんだ!) 勢いよくね (大胆に?) 一生懸命 (そうだった!) 勢いつけて (大胆に?) 一生懸命だ! もっと気持ちを分かりあいたくて 隣にいる君いつでもいっしょに (いるから) いっしょがいいね (心配いらない All right?) はじまりの Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節　新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな　遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Wonderful… Wao! どうしようか? Dreams Come True 当然 Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder まだまだ Let's go!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界それなに? No thank you, OK!) Oh yeah (心配いらない All right!!) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界　探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて　遙か遠くの虹だけどいつか手にする Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節　新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな　遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! |-| English= Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot I'll show you, I can make all my dreams come true! Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, bursting forth Look straight to the future! (Hi hi, Move forward! There’s still more to go, Let’s go! Hi hi, Move forward! Come on, come on, Let’s go!!) What was the most important thing? A small effort will bring forth tomorrow Let's strike while loving the moment! With that sort of energy, let's do our best! (We always do our best!) I want us to talk alone more How far shall we run together? (To the very end) That's fine by me (There are no limits, alright?) After this Wonderful Rush In order to obtain happiness All of us will set out on a search for a new world At times I waver, Wonderful Rush, I will believe in that shine Even if that rainbow is far off... I'll definitely catch it! (Hi!!) Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot I'll show you I can make all my dreams come true! Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, it bursts forth (Hi hi, Move forward! There’s still more to go, Let’s go! Hi hi, Moving forward!) Take hold of the future! With feelings about life going up and down, fate sometimes changes rapidly It’s the worst↓ The best↑ The greatest↑ The newest↑ Let's go! Take a Super Jump into the distance!! I wonder why? It's strange Our time together having fun Feels like an instant, and like an eternity Let’s take off together! Dan-da-Dan-Dan! It’s important (What is?) A little bit of effort (So it was that!) I like the present (Is it love?) We’ll collide (So that’s it!) Energetically (Boldly?) We’ll give it our all (So it was that!) With all our energy (Boldly?) We’ll give it our all! I want us to understand each other's feelings more I want you to always stay by my side (Because you’re here) Being together is the best (No need for worries, All right?) For the first time on this Wonderful Stage We will all stand at our next destination The season that's brought us together brings a fresh view My heart comes to life on this Wonderful Stage My aim is that beautiful rainbow in the distance, so... It's time to depart now! Wonderful... Wow! What should I do? Dreams Come True Of course Let’s go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder, There’s still more to go Let’s go!! Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush I want us to talk alone more How far shall we run together? (To the very end) That's fine by me (Limits, what are those? No thank you, OK!) Oh yeah (No need for worries, All right?) After this Wonderful Rush In order to obtain happiness All of us will set out on a search for a new world At times I waver, Wonderful Rush, I will believe in that shine Even if that rainbow is far off... I'll definitely catch it! (Hi!!) For the first time on this Wonderful Stage We will all stand at our next destination The season that's brought us together brings a fresh view My heart comes to life on this Wonderful Stage My aim is that beautiful rainbow in the distance, so... It's time to depart now! Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot I'll show you I can make all my dreams come true! Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, it bursts forth Look straight to the future! Gallery Single Scans= Wonderful Rush Illustration.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs